Just Another Race
by The Mouse of Anon
Summary: This is just a pure work of random friendship fluff. O.O I wrote fluff! I wrote something rated G! What has the world come to! n.n Please review, well worth the read.


Just Another Race

_A Sonic the Hedgehog Story_

By, The Mouse of Anon

June 19, 2003

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I own nothing except my own ideas and this story.**

**Author's Note: Normally I draw these things out, but I'll just keep this brief. I hope you enjoy this tweaked little fic, and I'd appreciate it if you'd review. ...So review damn you!**

****

**Suggestion: If you're going to read this fic, listen to Open Your Heart (Sonic's theme), It Doesn't Matter (also Sonic's Theme), or All of the Darkness (Shadow's theme).**

Sonic ran with all of his might, Shadow right next to him. He could _not_ let Shadow win! If Shadow won this race than it could very well be the end of the world on his head. The blue hedgehog poured on as much speed as he dared, hoping to outdistance his black and red enemy. Shadow easily caught up with him. "Do not try to win this fool. After all, no second rate being such as yourself could ever hope to keep up with the best."

"SAVE IT," Sonic snapped, dodging around a street lamp. The red-eyed hedgehog smirked as he sped up, as fast as he could go. Sonic let out a few choice words and sped up, dodging and weaving his way around obstacles as fast as was physically possible for him without going chaos being. The two raced, over and under and around people, cars, anything that got in their way. Nothing could have stopped the black and blue blurs even if they wanted to.

So much competition... When they were competing neither hedgehog could stand the other. For Shadow it was destroying the world, for Sonic it was saving it. They left fire trails on the streets and buildings they ran across that went out moments after they were gone due to the wind of the sonic booms. Originally this race had been more fighting than race, but now neither could afford to lose precious speed. Their battle was left to barely heard yells back and forth, and trying to be the fastest alive. And that's when they saw it, their goal. It was an extremely high security bank that was fortunately empty of all people. There was small doubt that if any people were in there, they probably wouldn't survive the sudden entrance of the building by two blurs. Or if they did, it wouldn't be without some big injuries like broken bones.

The two whipped inside, both intent upon getting to the vault thirty floors underground first. They stopped to glare at each other for a second before Shadow shot for the stairs and started on his way down. Sonic snorted, ran over to the elevator, buzz-sawed his way in, then began falling, his speed quickly added to by his feet connecting with the wall as he began to run. Shadow cursed his choice again and again as he whipped down floor after floor of stairs. Unfortunately the staircases were too close together for him to do a straight plunge down to the floor he wanted, however he was sure that Sonic was having a much harder time by virtue of his choice for the elevator. After all, the blue hedgehog never was one to deface public property much.

Sonic shot down the elevator chute as fast as he could, counting how many doors he saw as he went down, ever downward. Finally he saw the door he was looking for, and bouncing off the back wall of the shaft he shot through the door. The elevator doors flew and hit the wall as he began running through the maze of the floor to the vault. Only moments after Sonic went through the elevator doors Shadow shot through the door to the stairway and also began running for the vault. Only one of them would be able to reach it. Only one of them would be able to win. Only one of them could save or destroy the world. That's when the black hedgehog noticed the scorched carpet. Letting out a growl he ratcheted up the speed he had lost on the stairs to catch up to the speedy blue mobian.

In a few moments' time they were once again side-by-side, the stakes seeming to get higher with every second. Finally they both shot into the room that held the vault. Victory was within reach! Almost there... Both hedgehogs launched for the vault door at the same time, buzz-sawing through it to see the chaos emerald within. Shadow reached for it; Sonic reached for it. They touched the chaos emerald at the same time. Much to their surprise they both went chaos being as a result. The emerald was gone. Glaring at each other the red-eyed hedgehogs shot straight upward through all of the floors, letting their energy auras clear the way before them. Both shot into the sky simultaneously, yellow and white chaos energies making the sky bright. Sonic and Shadow landed side-by-side on the main street in front of Sally and the other freedom fighters.

Both let out exhausted sighs as they powered down and the emerald appeared between them. Whistles and cheers went out for both of them as they caught their breath. "Good run Sonic, ya faker," Shadow gasped out.

"You too, and you're the faker Shads," Sonic panted out in retaliation.

"You two, knock it off. Besides, with you both able to pull that off, Robotnik doesn't stand a chance unless you start arguing," Sally grumbled. Both hedgehogs, blue and black, grinned and high-fived. After all, what were best friends for? Especially when they could keep up with you? Sally let out an exasperated sigh; _"You two are impossible!"_ This was ignoring the fact that it was going to take quite a bit of money to repair the training run "city".

Sonic winked at her, "What do you expect? After all, we're-"

"-the fastest beings alive," Shadow grinned. Sally rolled her eyes and stalked off muttering about "insane hedgehogs" while said hedgehogs just snickered and agreed to go out for fast food like the friends that they were.

-Owari-


End file.
